Generally speaking, optical systems such as optical dimensioning systems and the like that generate metrics/dimensions are susceptible to impact damage and to vibratory forces during operation. Such susceptibility hinders obtaining accurate metrics/dimensions therefrom.
Therefore, a need exists for an optical bar assembly for optical systems and isolation damping systems including the same. A further need exists for an optical bar assembly and optical system that are isolated from shock and deflection, thereby remaining stable and calibrated for generating accurate metrics/dimensions.